


You’re the Two I Want

by Alayne_Stone



Series: You, Me, Her. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, No Sansa or Dany bashing, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_Stone/pseuds/Alayne_Stone
Summary: She stared at the blocks surrounding the pit, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter once more as she thought about what she had planned for the night.What kind of person planned to seduce their friend into their bed, to be shared with their significant other?





	You’re the Two I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly you guys. This is probably the craziest thing I’ve ever wrote, but I love it 😂 
> 
> Unbeta’d, so it may be a hot mess. Feel free to message me on tumblr if you’d like to beta it 😂. My tumblr is alayne-s-stone 💜

* * *

Sansa Stark shook out the quilt she had pulled from their linen closet, spreading the blanket out over the grass near the firepit that her boyfriend had spent the weekend building.

She stared at the blocks surrounding the pit, feeling the butterflies in her stomach once more as she thought about what she had planned for the night.

What kind of person planned to seduce their friend into their bed, to be shared with their significant other, Sansa wondered. She cast a glance at her boyfriend, who was currently splitting blocks of firewood. She admired the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he chopped the wood.

With a determined shake of her head, she headed back into the house. She maneuvered herself around their dogs, who were anxiously awaiting the signal that they could go outside.

Picking up her wine glass, she took a small sip before chewing her lip slightly. Could she actually go through with this? What if they did this, and then Jon and Dany decided that they would rather be with each other without her?

But deep down she knew that wouldn’t happen. She and Jon were amazing together. They had met through her brother when he was in college and it had been an instant attraction. That very night they had ended up back at his flat, with Jon pressing her against the wall as he went under her skirt to give her the best orgasm she’d ever had up to that point.

She’d graduated high school and immediately moved in with him. Once they’d both graduated college, they’d bought a little house about an hour from her parents. And things were perfect.

And then she’d met Daenerys Targaryen. The girl had swept into her life and turned everything upside down. She’d come into the little store that Sansa owned, and Sansa had instantly been attracted to the woman.

And when Dany had started coming in more and more frequently and they’d actually got to talking, a friendship quickly developed between the two. Sansa had hoped that perhaps the attraction would go away with time, but it hadn’t. Any time Dany touched her, she felt the same thing she felt whenever Jon touched her. It was all electricity and butterflies.

And then Jon had met Dany, and Sansa could see that he was also attracted to the blonde, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Instead of making her jealous or upset, however, it had relieved her.

And so, months after their friendship had started, Sansa had made up her mind that she was going to try to initiate something between the three of them.

A light knocking brought Sansa out of her thoughts, and she took a deep breath before heading towards the front door. Ghost and Lady rushed in front of her, dancing in front of the door as if they knew who was outside. She chuckled quietly before opening the door.

The butterflies intensified as she saw Dany standing there, holding multiple boxes from Papa Johns. The blonde had her hair loose down her back, with a few random braids throughout. She’d worn short denim shorts and a pretty floral tank top that matched her flip flops and her toenails.

“Hey girl, come on in,” Sansa said, reaching out and taking the boxes. She lead her into the kitchen, placing them on the counter.

“I got extra garlic butter and marinara for you, and those seasoning powder packets for Jon,” Dany said, placing the plastic bag with the paper plates and all the sauces on the counter.

“Did I hear seasoning packet?” Jon asked, stepping into the kitchen from the backyard.

Sansa watched as Dany’s eyes took in the wife beater he wore before lowering them to the floor.

Sansa smiled to herself. This might be easier than she thought.

“Yes, and so we can eat our pizza at our table in the backyard, and then I have s’mores stuff for after we start the fire.” She said, pointing to the things she’d already laid out on the counter.

“That sounds amazing. If you guys want to get everything out there, I’m going to grab a quick shower. Won’t be longer than 5,” Jon said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek before taking off towards the bathroom.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Sansa asked, looking towards her friend. The wine glass holder was under the wall cabinet, and Sansa would have to reach around her to grab a glass. Which was the plan.

“Sure,” the blonde said, flushing as Sansa stepped forward to grab the glass.

Sansa placed one hand on the counter to the left of Dany, and with the right, reached behind her and grabbed the glass. She smiled down at the blonde and paused there for a moment before turning towards the fridge, letting her side brush against Dany’s stomach as she passed. She heard the blonde inhale sharply as she did.

She poured her a glass of sweet red that she knew the blonde loved, before holding it out to her. She made sure that their fingertips brushed as the glass was passed, smirking when Dany jerked slightly.

She knew perhaps she was laying it on a bit thick, but she just wanted things to progress from the awkward glances and blushes that was normal between the three of them at the moment.

“If you want to grab the pizzas, I will grab all of the s’mores stuff.” Sansa said, stepping over towards the patio doors and sliding them open.

“Alright loves, go on.” She said, motioning for the dogs to go out the door.

They were gone in a heartbeat and she laughed as they immediately ran and dove into the pool that she and Jon had bought for them. It was actually a feeding trough from the local farm supply store, but it made the perfect pool for their dogs.

She then picked up her glass of wine and the stack of things for the s’mores. She stepped out into the backyard, breathing in the fresh spring air.

“I spread a blanket out to sit on.” Sansa motioned towards the king sized quilt that she’d laid out by the fire pit.

“I am excited, I’ve never actually done the whole fire and s’mores thing...” Dany said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well, I’ll help you if you’re unsure about anything.” Sansa said, winking at the shorter woman.

It seemed she picked up on the slight innuendo because she blushed again, and simply started setting the plates out on the table.

Sansa smiled to herself, as she took another sip of her wine. She could feel her nipples harden as she watched the flush spread across Dany’s chest and up her neck.

  
Jon needed to hurry up and get out of the shower so that they could get on with her plans.

>-<->-<->-<

After it had started getting dark, Jon had lit the fire, and they had moved to the blanket on the grass. Jon had perched himself on a chair that he’d brought over so that he could stoke the fire and get it going.

Sansa was currently breaking graham crackers and chocolate bars to make for easy s’mores assembly after they’d roasted their marshmallows.

She picked up one of the sticks she and Jon and whittled down earlier that day, and shoved her marshmallow on the stick. She then did the same for Jon and Daenerys, handing them each their own stick with a marshmallow on it.

“So, I like to burn mine as much as possible.” She said, looking towards the blonde who was watching her work.

  
“Jon likes to stick his over the fire and pretend it gets hot enough to do anything.” She continued, winking teasingly at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes and laughed at her words.

She stood up, and held her marshmallow over the flame, watching as it caught fire and slowly turned the candy black. She watched as Dany lightly spun hers over the fire, gently toasting it.

She pulled the marshmallow up and blew it out, before seating herself once more on the blanket. She made her little sandwich, before holding a cracker and chocolate piece out to Dany.

Once the blonde was settled beside her, she patted the blanket on the other side, drawing Jon to sit down beside her.

Dany gingerly bit into the smore, moaning softly at the taste. Sansa instantly felt the arousal pool in her stomach at the sound and decided that she’d love to make Dany make more of those sounds.

When the blonde finished her s’mores, Sansa grinned softly at the bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. She reached out, using her thumb to gather the sweets. Before she could talk herself out of her crazy plan, she brought her thumb to her mouth and gently sucked the chocolate from her finger.

She watched as Dany’s mouth parted, and she inhaled softly. Sansa let out a quiet moan of her own, before popping the finger from her mouth. She then took a bite of her own food as if nothing strange had happened.

  
She glanced out of the corner of her eye, as Jon shifted slightly. So that little stunt had done exactly what it had meant to. It made the other two people on the blanket hyper aware of the situation between them.

After she’d finished her sandwich, she picked her wine glass up off of the flat spot on the ground that it had been sitting on and took a sip, as if nothing had happened.

Once her wine glass was empty, she leaned back on her elbows, crossing her legs and looking towards the fire. Her t-shirt had ridden up her stomach slightly, but she didn’t bother to fix it.

“So, what did you think of your first s’more?” Sansa asked, looking towards Dany.

“It was really good. I feel like I could eat far too many of them.” She laughed softly, laying back and turning on her side to face Sansa.

“Well then, we will just have to make this a semi-frequent thing,” Jon said, placing a hand on Sansa’s thigh and squeezing softly. The redhead nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. She sent him a wink before rolling onto her side to face the blonde.

She watched as the other woman blushed, and Sansa gently reached out to run a finger down the girls braid.  
“I think these are cute.” She said, tugging one once she got to the bottom of it. “I just don’t think they’d show up in my hair.”

The blonde’s eyes drifted shut slightly, before she licked her lips, her eyes flicking between Sansa and Jon.

“I...I think they would look okay.” She said softly, almost leaning into Sansa’s touch as she run her fingers down a different braid. The tips of her fingers brushed Daenerys’ collarbone.

Goosebumps spread across the flesh of the blonde's arms, and her nipples pebbled under her shirt, making the other two aware that she wore no bra. Sansa cast a glance at Jon, seeing him completely entranced as he watched the two of them.

She gently slid her fingers over the breastbone to the other side of her collarbone. She noticed how Danys eyes had slipped closed, as she gently traced her finger over the skin. She slowly moved her fingers down and across the tops of the blonde's breasts, wetting her lips as she did so. She then slid her hand around to the back of Danys head, guiding her towards Sansa.

When their lips gently brushed together, she heard Jon groan slightly, and she smirked. She felt the other woman hesitate for just a moment before she sunk into the kiss, and let Sansa pull her closer.

Sansa slipped her tongue across the blonde's lips, moaning when she opened her mouth, and their tongues met. She pulled away, looking into Danys eyes. The blonde snapped her gaze to Jon, who was watching them hungrily.

“Go on,” Sansa whispered slightly, nudging the blonde towards him.

Dany looked at the two, before sitting up on her knees slowly. She leaned over Sansa’s legs and placed her hands on Jon’s knees as she gently kissed him.

Sansa felt herself becoming increasingly aroused as she watched her boyfriend kiss the petite blonde. His hands slid into her hair, and he pulled her closer. Sansa sat up and moved so she was behind Dany, her hands sliding around to the other woman’s stomach.

One hand moved down to rest right above her pants line, and the other slid up, cupping a breast. She let her thumb gently pass over the erect bud, her nail scraping it ever so gently.

She placed open mouth kisses on the blonde's shoulder, moving one hand long enough to move her hair to the side. She then started placing kisses and soft love bites over the tender skin of her neck.

Daenerys pulled away from Jon, panting slightly. “What is going on?” She asked softly.

“We want you, sweet girl,” Sansa said quietly, placing another kiss on her neck. She felt the girl shudder as she squeezed a breast softly.

“But...both of you?”

“Yes. I’ve been attracted to you since the day you walked into my store. And I know Jon has been since the day he met you. Do you want this?” Sansa asked quietly, resting her chin on Dany’s shoulder as she looked towards her boyfriend.

While the question had been aimed towards the other woman, Jon nodded slightly in answer to it anyways.  
Daenerys pulled away slightly, moving so she was facing both of them.

“But..is this just tonight? What happens after this? Because you’re my only friends here and I don’t want to lose you guys..” She said softly, playing with the hem of her tank top.

“Darling, we would never just abandon you after sleeping with you. We can remain friends, and this can be a one time only thing.” Sansa said, tucking a piece of hair behind Dany’s ear. “Or, we could...see where it goes.”

Jon nodded in agreement, leaning over and kissing Sansa’s shoulder.

Daenerys seemed happy enough with that answer, because she surged forward and her lips met Sansa’s once again.

Sansa moaned quietly, her hands sliding down to cup the blonde’s ass. She hauled her up against her, using her strength to flip them around as she gently pressed Daenerys back onto the blanket.

She started placing kisses down the other girls neck, her hands sliding under Dany’s tank top. Her fingers ghosted across the soft skin of her stomach, causing the other girl to shiver.

Sansa saw Jon palm himself though his pants, biting his lip as he watched them.

“What about Jon?” Dany asked softly, looking over Sansa’s shoulder to the man in question.

“I’m happy to just watch this round... ” He said, his eyes dark in the firelight as they roamed over the pair.

Sansa sent him another wink as she continued to place kisses down the blonde’s neck. She nipped the skin at the top of her breasts, before moving to the top of her shorts.

She was insanely thankful for the privacy that living where they did afforded them. She didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them, because they didn’t have any neighbors close by.

She looked up at the blonde, raising an eyebrow in question as she played with the button on her denim shorts. After a quick nod of permission, Sansa unbuttoned the shorts, and started working them down her hips.

Once they’d been thrown to the side, Dany gently tugged on Sansa’s shirt. Taking the cue, Sansa sat back and pulled the shirt over her head. She tossed it away, before reaching for Dany’s own shirt.

The blonde sat up, letting Sansa pull it over her head. She then lay back; clad only in her lacy red panties. Sansa licked her lips, as she stared down at the girl beneath her. She reached down and gently ran her fingers over the insides of Dany’s thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sansa whispered, lightly running a finger over Dany through her panties.

The blonde’s reaction was immediate. Her hips left the ground, and she gasped. Sansa repeated the action, applying a little more pressure each time.

She slipped her fingers into the top of the underwear, and slowly pulled the fabric down. As soon as Dany was completely bare, Sansa had an overwhelming urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Sansa reached behind her back, and unclasped her bra. She let it fall away, before leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses down Daenerys stomach. She felt the other girl tremble slightly, goosebumps spreading across her flesh.

She continued her downward path, her hands spreading apart Dany’a thighs, so that she was exposed completely to Sansa.

She slid her fingers over Dany’s slit, biting her lip when she realized just how wet the other girl was. She gently teased her clit, causing Dany to gasp softly and jerk her hips upwards every so slightly.

Sansa leaned down, and gently ran her tongue across her, moaning softly at the taste. With one hand, she spread Dany open slightly further, granting herself better access to the blonde’s sensitive bundle of nerves. With her other hand, she gently slid two fingers into the other girl, curling them just so.

It had been years since Sansa had been in this position, not since a drunken hormone fueled hook up with her high school best friend, Margaery Tyrell. She would even call herself rusty, but judging by Dany’s reaction, she still knew what she was doing.

“Oh yesss,” Daenerys moaned, her fingers sliding into Sansas hair, fisting in it slightly.

Sansa continued her ministrations, feeling Jon move behind her. One large hand come to grip her hip, the other slid between her legs, his fingers teasing her through her black cotton leggings.

Sansa moaned against Daenerys, feeling her own arousal rush over her in another wave. Jon’s fingers were gently teasing her clit, not enough to get her off, but just enough to frustrate her.

“Please Jon,” she murmured as she pulled away from Dany slightly.

Jon gripped her hips with his hands, and pulled her so she was on her knees, with her ass stuck up in the air. Before she could protest, Jon had gripped her yoga pants in his fingers, and ripped the fabric so she was exposed to him.

She gasped, looking back over her shoulder. “These were my favorite pair of leggings!” She exclaimed.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he growled, his fingers moving across her, spreading her arousal.

And then he was moving so he was directly behind her, his dick at her entrance. She wiggled her hips, pushing back towards him, despite her earlier outrage at her pants being ruined.

Just as she had turned her attention back to Dany, he slid inside her. Sansa moaned, feeling Jon seated fully inside her, as Daenerys clenched around her fingers ever so much.

“I’m gonna cum,” The blonde panted as she reached her own hands up to cup her breasts.

“Fuck,” Jon groaned, gripping Sansa’a hips harder as he pounded into her mercilessly. Sansa couldn’t remember a time where Jon seemed so unhinged. Sure he’d torn panties before, but never her actual clothes.

“Are you gonna come all over my face?” Sansa questioned the blonde, sucking her clit for good measure.

“Yes, please.” Dany panted.

Sansa doubled her efforts, her fingers finding the spot that she knew would be the other woman’s undoing. And then she was coming, her inner walls pulsating around Sansa’s fingers, as she simultaneously soaked them.

Sansa moved down a hair more, gripping Dany’s thighs as she slid her tongue inside her. She gently lapped up as much of Dany’s juices as she could.

“Fuck, you two are going to kill me,” Jon groaned, his fingers finding Sansa’s clit as he continued to fuck her. Sansa’s own orgasm suddenly crashed over her, and she cried out. Jon continued to thrust into her a couple more times, before he pulled away.

Sansa moved up Dany’s body, kissing each breast before kissing the blonde full on the lips. She slipped her tongue into the other girls mouth, letting her taste herself.

“You feeling up for another go round,” Sansa teased Dany as she pulled away slightly, seeing Jon kneeing there with his hand wrapped around his dick.

Dany’s eyes dropped down to admire Jon, before she nodded. Jon leaned down, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, his fingers guiding himself where he needed to be. He slid in slowly, and Sansa bit her lip as she watched his dick disappear inch by inch inside of the other girl.

She lay on her side, propping her head up on her elbow as she watched them. She had wondered, that if once Jon was actually having sex with Dany, she would realize this had been a horrible mistake. Instead, she was enitrely entranced by the scene and excited for whatever else may come.

Jon groaned loudly and pulled away from the blonde. She whined slightly as he slipped from her, and he wrapped a hand around himself and gave her a firm swat against her clit, with the head of his dick. He sat back on his legs, and reached for Daenerys. He lifted her up, seating her on his lap.

“I want to watch you ride me, sweetling.” He said, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. 

  
Dany reached for him, positioning him just right before she sunk down on him. Jon wrapped his arms around her, and started thrusting into her harder.

“Fuck,” Dany whimpered, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she moved her hips in time with his.

  
Sansa felt a stirring of desire in her stomach, and slowly slipped a hand down to toy with her own breasts. She pinches and rolled her nipple, slowly working herself up.

  
Jon seemed to notice this, becuase he moved so that he was laying back, and Dany was seated upright on him.

  
“Sans, come here,” he said, crooking his finger at her, a smirk on his mouth.

Sansa shuffled over to him, already knowing what he wanted. One of his favorite things was to have her sit on his face.

She swung her leg over him, letting him move her so that he was comfortable. She chose to face Dany, so that she watch as the other woman rode Jon.

  
When she felt his tongue slowly flicking her clit, and she moaned softly. She was still slightly sensitive, but it felt so good. She knew it wouldn’t take her long to come again though.

She leaned forward, kissing Dany somewhat sloppily as their bodies moved together.

“I’m close,” Jon pulled back long enough to warn, and Sansa slipped her hand down, parting Dany’s slick folds and rubbing her clit.

The other woman cried out, her movements become erratic as she neared her own orgasm. She had no more than stopped moving all together, when Jon pulled from her, and Sansa quickly bent down, swallowing him in her mouth as he finished.

She could taste both herself and Dany on him, and it made her insides clench just at the thought of what they had just shared. Once he was spent, Sansa moved from her perch on Jon’s face,to the spot beside them.

She stood up and stretched, her muscles slightly sore from the workout they’d just had.

“You didn’t come again,” Daenerys pointed out as she too stood up, albeit a bit more shakily than Sansa had.

“I’ll be okay,” Sansa said, reaching for the girl. She pulled her into her arms, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Would you guys be interested in sharing a bath? I think our tub is big enough for us all to relax comfortably. I did buy the biggest one I could find.” She laughed, running a hand down Dany’s back.

“I think that sounds amazing,” Jon agreed, sliding his clothes back on.

“If you two want to go on in, I will clean this up and join you in a bit.” He said, winking at them as he started putting the fire out.

“We may get started without you...” Sansa teased, looping her fingers through Dany’s.

“That’s the idea.” Jon grinned wickedly, licking his lips as he took in their nude forms. The girls giggled, before Sansa turned and started pulling Dany towards the house.


End file.
